masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Admiral Atragus' Last Stand
Admiral Atragus' Last Stand is the story of a naval commander who, against overwhelming odds, defends the from the Reaper -- Nemesis and it's great armada. Characters *''Admiral Atragus'' *''Commander Vallum'' Prelude Atragus' dreadnought rested in the center of the defense fleet's battle formation. Inside of the dreadnought, Atragus watched over his personnel as they worked rigorously on the surrounding monitors on the deck, trying to be prepared for the incoming onslaught. Evacuation shuttles from the Citadel were already loading civilians by the thousands into their hangars to get them to various colonies across the galaxy and as far away from the ensuing battle as possible. The hearts of everyone aboard the fleet's many starships pounded rapidly through their chests. They were the first line of defense against the incoming threat, with all of it's formations positioned just a few dozen miles from the . Several thoughts went through the mind of Admiral Atragus: what was he really about to go up against, how would his forces stack up against them, what would happen if the Reaper succeeded. Despite all of these thoughts, the most prominent to continually appear in his mind is thoughts of his wife and son back home on Praetor. If he couldn't do his best to stop Nemesis, it would only be a matter of time until they suffered for his failure. Atragus was quickly pulled back into reality as one of his deckhands called the developing situation to his attention. The energy output from the mass relay was increasing exponentially; something was about to come through. Chapter 1 "All hands, prepare for combat!" Atragus' voice roared over the loudspeakers in the ship. The communications panel at Atragus' command platform activated, giving the admiral instant communications capability with the captains of the other ships. "All vessels, prepare to engage the enemy. Launch mine probes now," Atragus said into the communications panel. His dreadnought, along with the many other starships around his, fired entire waves of the explosive drones into the direction of the relay. The many machines stopped just short of hitting the giant mass relay as it prepared to churn out an invading armada of unknown starships. Energy discharge from the mass relay resonated several miles as ships began pouring through the mass relay. Waves of ships, to be exact, swarmed through the relay only to be met by dozens of explosive probes that honed in and obliterated many of them. Starfighters from Atragus' fleet quickly bolted to intercept any of the surviving ships. As the fighter crafts made quick work of the dropships, Atragus' second-in-command -- a turian by the name of Vallum -- approached the admiral with words. "Hm, looks like we're off to a good start Admiral," Vallum said. "It was only a scouting flotilla, Vallum. Don't get cocky," replied Atragus in a steely tone. "Not cockiness, just confidence. I have a feeling we'll have them on the run sooner than later," said the commander. "I hope you're right," Atragus responded. The fighters returned to the fleet formation as the belt of ships launched another wave of mine probes. Keeping the defenses at their peak was Atragus' only priority at this stage of the battle so, at this point, he called for reinforcements to be ready to join the battle at any moment. About five minutes passed before any activity from the mass relay picked up again. Energy output from the relay began to rise again as another wave of hostiles prepared to enter the battlefield. Several starships of unknown models tore through the relays FTL stream, sending ripples of energy outward as it did. These ships were huge, much larger than the dropships that were cut down just minutes before. The starships barrelled toward the turian fleet, pushing through the swarm of destructive mines with relative ease. Atragus' eyes widen as he saw these ominous vessels approach. Atragus quickly turned to his communications panel and ordered the other vessels to hold fire until the incoming warships entered the killzone. The captains of these ships hesitantly complied and held fire. Chapter 2 Category:Redfox89 Category:Fan Fiction